


Children's Day.

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: In which Adrien is upset because of the gifts his father always gives to him instead of the presence in his life and has a very special help to dispel frustration.





	Children's Day.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dia das Crianças.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526589) by xScar. 

> Hey guys!  
Since here in Brazil it's children's day, I decided to write something to commemorate xD  
I'm sorry for any mistakes! I tried my best to do the best translation for y'all! I hope it's good, and I hope you like the fanfic!

Being seventeen years old never prevented Adrien from gaining gifts, mainly because Gabriel still felt that such pampering would suppress his lack of presence in the life of the only son he had.

But it wasn't quite like that.

Adrien admitted to being spoiled, however, the father's pampering never came to overcome the lack of his presence, on the contrary, the pampering increased it. Always when he saw a gift laid out in his bed, table or sofa remembered him that his father had not even the will to deliver to him personally, one floor above his office. That was exhausting — with even more honesty, it exhausted him.

On that day of the children, again had found several gifts in his room. It made him drop a sorry sigh. All his friends and his girlfriend — the so sweet and adorable Marinette Dupain-Cheng — had won trips and rides with parents as a gift, a way to enjoy the date. Marinette was in _Montpellier_, Nino and Alya traveled with both of their parents on a kind of double trip with both families together and were enjoying the warmth on the beaches of _Marseille._ For some overprotective reason, Gabriel had not allowed Adrien to travel with Marinette — inventing a kind of photoshoot that was mysteriously canceled out shortly after Marinette and her parents departed for the city.

He felt alone, but he remembered that it was not just him in such a situation. He remembered this mostly when the door of his room had been opened, and a blonde went through it as a kind of hurricane.

— Adrikins! — Chloe practically jumped over his bed while he was coming from the bathroom. Adrien yawned. Luckily, he was dressed in shorts and not just with his boxers from the new _merchandising_ of the heroes of Paris. Not that it made any difference, Chloe had already admitted to the world that she was a huge lesbian.

“Good morning, Chloe.” He loosened another yawn, approaching the bed while rubbing the white towel in his damp hair. “To what do I owe the honor of your presence?”

"I came to tell you about the wonderful gift mommy sent me! A huge bag of makeup, believe me? And guess what the best!” She knelt on the bed, lively.

“Hmmm... I… don't know?”

“_Kylie Cosmetics_ made a line inspired in _moi_, and the first ones came to me in the _kit_!” Her smile has risen. “Do you believe that?! Paris will soon be with _Chloe Bourgeois _ even in the mouth!”

“This... is amazing, Chloe. I'm happy for you.” He forced a smile while dropping the towel on the bed, lying down. Chloe snored, rolling her eyes.

“It's not what it looks like.” Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms in her best spoiled pose. “What happened to you, huh?”

Adrien snored, sitting in his bed and looking at her with a very cranky look.

“Well, maybe it's the fact that father had stuffed my room with gifts and didn't even have the guts to come here and say “have a good day” or tell how much he loves me.”

Chloe flashed for a moment, with the kind of sudden outbreak from Adrien.

“Wait...” She frowned, holding the face of Adrien between her fingers. “Are you complaining about winning gifts?”

“Not! I'm complaining about... nevermind, you'll never understand!”

“Easy, easy, baby!” Chloe hugged him from behind, then clenched his inflated cheeks. “I understood, I was just wasting you.”

“Haha, very nice of you. Can't you see I'm pissed?”

“Yes, and you're so cute like that.” She put her face on Adrien’s shoulder. “Now get up and dress. We're going out.”

"Are you crazy? My father...”

“Your father will let you leave, he loves me!” He turned his eyes with a little debauchery.

“Okay, and where are we going?”

“We’re going shop.”

“Really?” Adrien turned the body to look at her. “I complain about gifts and you want to take me to shopping?!”

Chloe laughed.

“Trust me, Adrien…” She gave him a slap kiss on the cheek. “I promise you will not regret it.”

[...]

“You could pretend to be more interested!”

Chloe said. Adrien was at her side, with his hands in his pants’ pocket and a disinterested look. He rolled his green eyes with laziness.

"I'm not such a fan of shopping, Chlo.”

“Have you ever been shopping before?”

Adrien bit his lower lip. Chloe stopped suddenly, holding him by the arm and preventing him from continuing to walk.

“Adrien Agreste! You've never been shopping in your life?!”

“That was never something necessary.” He scratched his neck with a certain shyness. “Nathalie always does this for me.”

“I didn't think you were that goofy before, but now?! God, even your clothes are chosen for you! I'm not believing this!” She snored, wrapping his arm to hers. “Come on, you need to urgently spend money and choose clothes!”

“I don't know how to do that!”

“Just come in, pick up, try, like and pay." She snapped her tongue with disdain. “There's nothing much.”

“If you say so...” He shouted a controversial sigh.

Adrien let the blonde guide him to the first store, sticking him in there without a shred of delicacy and dragging he into the men's session. She kind of introduced him to the various pieces and styles, talking like a crazy and pulling a huge basket, practically throwing it at him.

“I want to see if you can choose things.” Chloe walked alongside him by the session arranged in that enormous store.

Adrien laughed while picking a few pieces. Chloe managed to disappear from his vision moments later, soon reappearing with the double of clothes for herself than he had chosen for him. She then dragged him to one of the dressing rooms, sitting in one of the banks and pointing to one of the rooms.

"I want to see what you've chosen, go, go!

“Will you make me model, Chlo?” Adrien arched the eyebrow in irony. Chloe moistened her lips.

"I will, and if you complain, I'll get you dressed.” The debauched smile returned to the blonde's lips, making him laugh even more.

Adrien mened his head in a typical denial gesture before entering one of the dressing room’s cabins. Chloe sat there patiently waiting for him to leave.

When he left, Chloe smiled wide. Adrien had not made a bad choice, on the contrary. The khaki trousers had perfectly matched the blouse he chose, and he was — in her favorite word...

“Fabulous!” She jumped, clapping. “Now, a little spin!”

“Chloe...”

“No way, come on! I want to see you in a whole!”

Adrien nodded, before he gave a little spin. He was applauced again by the blonde before being expelled to the dressing room.

After the fourth change of clothes, the place was light and fun. Adrien was clowning, worthy of a true joker. He decided to use unusual accessories, tie his hair in an extremely small bun with a hairclip from Chloe, wear the sunglasses she kept in her pouch and even agreed to pass her makeup. They made a real racket, with the conscience that they only remained there because of the last names they had.

And, because they could afford everything they've used in the countless changes of clothes.

Adrien had never left a store with so many bags, much less laughing so much. There was still a hint of lipstick on his lips, and the photograph of the blonde's worthily makeup was already resonated with comments in the group of heroes they kept on WhatsApp. Chloe smiled, she loved to see him so excited. It's been a long time since she had so much fun on his side.

They stopped at the food court. This time, Chloe didn't care when they only chose foods that would make a negative effect on the diet of both. They devoured the succulent burgers, stained their mouths with gravy and appreciated the flavor of the chilled Coke. Finally, they all got their mouths dirty with a special McDonalds’ sundae.

“You look like a child when you’re eating, for God's sake!” Chloe rolled her eyes, pulling what appeared to be the sixth paper napkin laid out on the table. She passed it over the lips of the Agreste, totally wet and dirty by the caramel sundae.

"I don't have so much experience with that kind of food." He made a little pout, which she broke with her thumb.

“Ridiculous.” Chloe turned her eyes and stood up. “Well, we enjoyed it today, huh? But we must go, I promised Nathalie I'd leave you at home before seven”

"Wow, I feel like the real princess who has hours to come home.” He stood up then, stretching and making the girl slap him in the hips. ”Ouch!”

“Manners, Adrien!” Chloe snorted. "It's not polite to stretch like that.”

“You’re the second Nathalie.” He humed, with a false grimace of irritation. Chloe held her laughter and put her hand on her chest, pretending to be offended.

“Oh, is that, right?! I... I did everything for you, and you treat me like this?! Ungrateful!” She threw on he one of the crumbled napkins. “Next time, I'll let you molder in the room, suffering and crying in the fetal position.”

“What a drama, Chlo!” Adrien walked beside her by the floor. People went and came with their children, clearly enjoying the day to take advantage of the toys placed to make the fun of the child. “You’re being very dramatic these days.”

“Me? Dramatic, huh?” She looked at him with the corner of her beautiful blue eyes. “Of course not! You're the one who's misinterpreting me, pharmacy’s blonde.”

“Hey! I'm a natural blond!”

“As you wish to think.” Chloe winked to him. “Now let's go now, before Nathalie never let you go out with me again. I don't doubt she'll call me in a few minutes, asking if I kidnapped you and sent you to Russia.”

Adrien laughed, accompanying the blonde with his little graceful jokes that made her want to throw him in front of one of the cars in the parking lot. The limo was expecting them. Adrien still didn't understand that blessed habit from Chloe of always wanting to walk in a limo but didn't questioned it. He joined her side, having to be careful not to mix the bags and end up with one of the most expensive dresses she had chosen.

Between jokes and crap, they arrived at the Agreste mansion. The entrance of the limo was allowed almost immediately, and it was parked frontively on the huge staircase that embellished the entrance of the modern house. Adrien has seen Nathalie there, with her normal face and promptly holding the tablet that gave him so much work. He knew that something had been marked, and that he would have a short time at home before leaving for any compromise invented by Gabriel. He breathed a sigh.

“ You’re delivered and alive.” Chloe smiled at him and was astonished to be pulled into a sincere embrace. “Adrien?”

“Thank you for improving my day.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, you know that, don't you?" You’re the best friend I could have.”

The blonde smiled openly, returning that sincere embrace with even more strength. He felt the same with him. Adrien was special, they had so much in common! Chloe breathed deep. She knew that he lacked his mother as she felt of hers, the parents of both were always so complicated...

"I love you too, you are a true brother to me...” She looked at him. "Now let go of me, you're kneading my dress.”

He laughed again, before pulling the bags that contained his clothes.

“See you on Monday, Chlo.” Adrien came out of the car with a huge smile. Chloe returned it.

“See you, Adrikins.”


End file.
